wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Tyr
The Battle of Tyr was an Imperial defensive campaign carried out by the Fatebinders of Tyr Space Marine Chapter against the Forces of Chaos when they invaded the world of Tyr, the future Chapter homeworld of the Fatebinders, and the worlds of the surrounding system. Background The Fatebinders' history tracks back an uncertain period of time with most of its history erased. The first records start somewhere around 390.M38. This record depicts the Battle of Tyr, their future homeworld and how it changed the chapter. The planet was set upon by a massive invasion force comprised of the Forces of Chaos. The planet would be devastated by the sheer ferocity of the attackers and the stubborn defenders, not giving any amount of land without fighting. But months of neverending combat would slowly kill the garrisoned guards until just three major cities remained were most of the civilians were hiding. For the first time during the constant fighting the defenders felt powerless and weak and soon were getting ready to form a last desperate defenses. As the heretical forces came closer to the city from the sky, a rain of fury and dead started. With large earth shattering sound, the fiery raindrops hit the ground and unleashed a wave of slaughter. The Fatebinders Chapter had arrived to aid the world. The main force of the heretics quickly broke and ran away panicked and the chapter assembled a combine siege force with the remaining garrison to retake the mighty cities of Tyr. Each of the ruined cities would slowly fall back into loyalist hands and the heretical forces would end up destroyed in the presence of the entire Fatebinders chapter and wrathful defenders who thirsted for vengeance. But as the war was over the world was suddenly taken by a gloomy atmosphere. The fields of flowers that once filled the once famous landscape were no more and in their place remained trenches and holes filled with the dead and mud. The once towering cities that showed the Imperium's might were reduced to ruins and rubble. The once clear blue skies replaced by black smoke from the world wide destruction. The billions were reduced to thousands, and from the thousands only hundreds remained of the guardsmen. It was a saddening sight to what the planet used to be. Corrupted and contorted, the Space Marines of the Chapter had seen much during their long life and this was the first time a feeling of sorrow overtook their usually stone cold hearts. As the last of the city was cleared, the Chapter Master approached the defender's leader and extended his hand. With fear, the guardsmen extended his small hand and shook hands with mighty Astartes before him. The Chapter Master made a solemn oath, "For as long as the Fatebinders stand, this world shall be our home and duty to defend." With tears in his eyes the guardsman made a promise back, "For as long as this world stands and blood flows through our veins, we will fight for you!" As the Angel of Death and the mortal warrior looked each other in the eyes, rain fell down upon the drained lands as if the world itself shed tears. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines